


One Last Time

by kassanovella



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: "Elements", Choking, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Face-Fucking, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Lots of Crying, Mind Control, Murder, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless Smut, Smut, Snuff, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:38:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8433841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassanovella/pseuds/kassanovella
Summary: It’d been only two days since you left Kylo Ren. 
A sharp whirr. Behind you, the hatch to your quarters slid open. Kylo Ren’s massive frame flooded the entrance, his presence a question which needed no answer. So you were silent.
“You’ve had your fun,” he said. “Come.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bestwithalisp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestwithalisp/gifts).



It’d been only two days since you left Kylo Ren. Two days since you’d stormed out of his quarters, a flurry of tears and hatred and hurt in your eyes. Two days since you’d told him that you were done, that you didn’t want to be with him, that you never wanted to be with him again. Two days since then, and your heart was hanging out of your chest--a pulsating, cold, lump.

But it didn’t matter. You were free, now--free of his jealousy, of his anger, of his possessive demands. You were free of the fear and the trepidation and the second-guessing of every decision you tried to make. Free of confusion, free of guilt, free of responsibility. _Free_.

You stepped out of the ‘fresher, dragging yourself toward your bed. Sleep was more difficult, without him near. You hated to admit that, but, really, without the steady beat of his blood and the warmth of his arms and--you shook your head. No. You weren’t doing that. Not now. Not--

A sharp whirr. Behind you, the hatch to your quarters slid open, and you yelped, spinning and clutching your robe. Your head whirled; your stomach dropped into a bed of stars. Kylo Ren’s massive frame flooded the entrance, his presence a question which needed no answer. So you were silent.

“You’ve had your fun,” he said. “Come.”

You blinked, sneering. “No, I won’t,” you replied. “I’m staying here.”

Kylo Ren stepped forward, blast door snapping in his wake. “Your foolishness has worn my patience.” A pause. “ _Come_.”

“No!” He moved toward you, and you retreated, the metal bedframe searing your naked thighs. “Get out!”

His hand shot out, an invisible wire winding around your neck and yanking you across the floor, your throat connecting with his palm. You whimpered, kicking into the air, nails digging into the thick fabric around his wrist. But he was solid, failing to even flinch. His eyes speared you from behind the black shield of his mask, icy dread ravaging your veins.

“Stupid girl.” His grip tightened, the squelch of leather loud in your ears. “Perhaps I need to remind you of what you’re missing.” His other hand, slow and deft, slid up the inside of your thigh, dipping under your robe and nearing your heat.

Screaming, you floundered in his hold--but his digits dug deeper, the seams of his gloves skating closer to your center. He paused, considering you. Warm leather skimmed over the lips of your cunt, and you gasped, lids squeezing shut. This couldn’t be happening.

“No,” you croaked, “please, stop this. I don’t want this.”

Kylo Ren tilted his head. “No?” A long, thick finger glided between your folds, grazing over your nub, circling your entrance. You shuddered, stomach churning--and he snickered. “Don’t you?”

“I _don’t_!” you cried. “Please, let me go! I don’t want to be with you, anymore!”

Without a word, he slid from your core, returning to your clit, teasing it with tiny touches. Sparks of arousal bit at your belly, a purely physical response that betrayed your own desire to be _anywhere_ but in his hands. Tears burned your eyes, and you scratched at his arm, fighting for a give in the fabric that might cede you any inch of control. Against his power, against the Force--you were helpless.

“No!” you said. “Please, Kylo! Stop!”

A growl burst from his mask, crackling with static, and he flung you onto the floor, your robe falling apart, exposing you entirely to his gaze. You scrambled to move, but he locked you there with a flourish, your limbs spread and taut. He was hungry, _ravenous_ , stalking over you like a predator, straddling your chest before crouching, elbows resting on his knees. Still quiet, he reached up, popped the locks on his helmet, tossed it to the side--and you saw it. 

His eyes were a dark void, veiled with a potent spell of lust and rage. They raked over you like talons, drinking in your naked body. When he met your stare again, his hand snatched your chin and pulled your head forward. 

“You want me inside of you.”

The words slithered into your ears and infiltrated your brain, like an iridescent mist, clouding all previous resistance, separating you from your own thoughts. Your mouth hung open, drier than dead space, and words left you--words unfamiliar, but wholly in your voice, a distant sound that echoed only obedience.

“I want you inside of me.”

Kylo smirked. “Good girl.” 

His attention fell to his trousers and the anxious bulge they concealed, and he grabbed your wrist, leading your palm over the smooth, solid leather. A pleased breath parted his lips while he rolled himself along your hand with steady strokes. The only thoughts inside of your mind were ones you couldn’t identify as your own-- _I want you inside me, I want to touch you, I want to suck you, I want to swallow all of your cum_ \--and you gazed at him with wide, waiting eyes. Breath withered in your lungs.

“It’s much better this way, isn’t it?” he cooed. You found yourself nodding in agreement. He dropped you, working at his pants to reveal the long, hard length of his cock, sighing as it was freed from its confines. “Look what you do to me.” One leather hand snaked under your head, while the other slowly pumped his shaft, thumb slipping over the slit to swirl precum around the tip. “It’s only right you take care of this.”

Without another word, he eased you toward his dick, guiding the thick length between your lips and inching forward on his knees to shove it over your tongue and into your mouth. A remote part of your mind hollered in revulsion, screaming at you to fight--but you couldn’t hear it. All you could do was stare, watching his face contort in frustration when he hit the back of your throat and made you choke. Blood rushed your cheeks as you heaved around his cock, but he frowned, fisting your hair and holding you still as he bucked his hips.

“There we go,” he purred. “You love this, hm? You love sucking my cock.”

That mist again--now a thick, glittery fog, like cotton plugging off the protests in your brain--under its influence, you groaned onto his member, spit seeping from the sides of your mouth. Everything was numb, now. You couldn’t feel how deep he fucked into your throat, you couldn’t feel the pinch of his fingers on your scalp, you couldn’t feel the heat from his presence or the strain in your jaw or the pulse of his aching length on your tongue. You watched, a stranger in your own mind, while he thrust his cock into you over and over and over. 

Kylo panted, lips parted, teeth grit. “This is where you belong, little whore.” He pulled out until the ridge of the head was sealed behind your teeth, and then sunk in again, hissing while you gagged and retched, drool dribbling down your chin. “Enough. Be a good girl and take what I give you.”

In your haze, all you could do was groan in response, your eyes stinging and wet. Another thrust, and they rolled back into your head.

“Bitch,” he growled. “Look at me.” But your body was overwhelmed from the influence of his own. Grunting, he jerked you by your hair, bobbing you back and forth on his shaft. “Look at me!”

Your lids fluttered as you sought his gaze through the bleary shroud of tears. His face was red, his hair sticking to his forehead in thick strands, his pupils round with rage. The desire to fall into unconsciousness was tempting--to let your brain collapse entirely into oblivion, to let him fuck your mouth until cum flowed from your lips. A tiny voice, drowning in an unseen sea, was the only muted dissent.

“You’re--mine--” Every word was punctuated with a violent lurch of his hips. “Aren’t you?”

It was too much--the tears, the heat, the vacuum of pain. It stole your thoughts and your comprehension, turned you to a sobbing, witless hole at the end of his cock. No words left you, and no response formed inside your mind. And Kylo must have hated that--he ripped his dick from your throat, making you sputter fat globs of spit into the air, and pounced on you, warm leather wringing your neck like a vise.

“Say it!” he snarled, slinging saliva onto your face. “Say you’re mine!” 

His eyes were red--or maybe that was the blood seeping into your sight. Whichever it was, the pressure on your windpipe guttered all noise, and all that left you was a frothing gargle. Lip furling, he slammed your head into the floor, shaking you like a corpse, knocking breath from you with every crack of your skull. You groaned, vision blurring, every collision with the ground a jolt to the intoxication engulfing your brain. With the final, violent smack, pain erupted through you--enough to bring you to reality--lungs gasping, a gurgle of wretched squeals tearing through your throat. 

You grappled with his wrists, squirming underneath him while you struggled to pry him from your neck. It was useless, and you knew this--but your determination wouldn’t allow you to submit to his whims. He’d never have you again.

Kylo huffed, leaning back, the flames in his gaze crystallizing to obsidian as they combed over your body. His cock twitched. “Never,” he said. He had been listening. “We’ll see about that.”

This time, he didn’t need the Force to freeze you--you were petrified, a solid stone of fear as he moved, hovering over your frame, pushing your legs apart with his thighs. Your chin trembled, panic paralyzing you, even when he inched closer, face tight with concentration. His gaze, frigid and vacant, met yours, and he reached down, sliding his dick along your folds. It wasn’t until he prodded your entrance with his length that you snapped free of your hypnotic terror, thrashing and flailing your limbs in a desperate bid to toss him off.

“No!” you screamed, clawing fruitlessly at his arms. “Stop! No!” More tears bit your eyes, your nails catching on his sleeves, knees reeling back to dig into his stomach. But he was twice your size. “Please, don’t, Kylo!” Raising a brow, he caught both of your wrists in one hand, tugging until your shoulders popped--and you shrieked, crumbling into sobs. “Fuck! No!”

Grumbling, he pinned your hands above your head, shifting so your thighs were spread too wide for you to use, his pelvis pressing yours into the ground. You were helpless, now, a doll under his power, your heart beating on your sternum like a drum. Air rolled through your lungs so quickly your face prickled from heat and lack of oxygen. You begged him, pleaded with him in silence--not this, anything, anything but this. His only response was to grip his cock and part your folds with its head, slicking his precum around your clit and to your entrance.

“Relax,” he mumbled, and pushed in.

You whimpered, squeezing shut your lids as he broke you open, stretching you with a blistering, knife-like pain. He’d always been big, but he’d never _hurt_ \--not like this--and the deeper he worked his dick into you, the harder you bit your lip, teeth splitting the skin and beading blood to the surface. You wanted to writhe, but hesitated, nervous to further rend your muscles apart. So you gasped, keeping your lids closed, ignoring the wet streaks scorching your skin while he thrust, stopping only when he hit your cervix. 

“You’re normally so wet for me,” he murmured. You heard him draw a long breath through his teeth, felt his cock pulsing at the base as he seated it inside of you, and you hiccuped, shuddering. Something warm and smooth--a gloved finger--teased your clit while he canted his hips. “Don’t think I can’t make you cum.”

A whine escaped you, and you threw your head from side to side, wanting to prove him wrong, but unable to deny the pleasant tingles making you involuntarily clench around his dick. He groaned in satisfaction, finger moving faster, and more hot rivers streamed over your cheeks, face crimson with fury and horror and shame--you hated this, hated he was inspiring goosebumps along your flesh even as you prayed he would hear your wordless insistence to let you go. 

If he did hear, though, he didn’t care. Every reflexive pulse of your pussy brought a low, repulsive moan from his chest and sped the pace of his hips, leather digit rubbing at your now-swollen nub. His ministrations coaxed reactions from your body you didn’t want--his cock slipping in and out of your wet cunt, now, your belly warm with an unwanted build to orgasm. Your mouth dropped in a cry of misery, and he growled, spitting into it.

“Shh,” he purred, driving into you with a steady pace. “I know you love this. Hm?” His breath washed like desert air over your ear, his voice deep and dark. “You love making me feel good…” 

Soft lips--lips that you’d once dreamed of kissing--nibbled and kissed your neck, so gentle and tender that you could have forgotten you were in a nightmare. His throat vibrated, lewd moans pouring out over your skin as he panted into your flesh, his hand still flicking at your clit, resolved to force you to cum. You clenched around him again, and he choked on the pleasure, bruising your mouth with his own, his kisses greedy and sloppy and rough, devouring you.

“Mm, fuck…” He shivered, nipping at your jaw, chasing you when you leaned away from his touch. “You make my cock so _hard_ …” He gasped into your ear, growling. “Isn’t this perfect? Don’t you _love_ being mine?”

With all of the courage still trapped inside of your body, you replied, “No.”

Kylo chuckled, nuzzling into your neck, grazing his sticky teeth over the skin while he pounded your pussy. “Shh.” He kissed you again, speaking low against your lips. “Stop fighting, slut.” A digit skimmed your nub, and you whined, throbbing around him. “I can feel your cunt squeezing me…” Another tease, sending ripples of pleasure over your thighs. “I can feel how badly you want to please me.” His mouth crushed yours in a brief kiss, dick hitting your cervix with every thrust. “Stop denying what we both know you truly feel.”

You sucked in a breath, peeling your eyes open and meeting his, struck near-speechless with the depthless depravity you found there. Brow furrowing, you frowned, voice quaking. “No,” you whispered. “I won’t. I won’t stop. I won’t stop fighting. I’ll never-- _ah_!--I’ll _never_ stop fighting you, and I’ll _never be yours again_!”

He stuttered to a halt, confusion flitting over his face. Blinking, he scanned your figure, fingers falling from between your legs. Your heart thumped with hope--perhaps you’d done it, perhaps he would let you go. His gaze drifted from you to the floor to the wall, guarding the plague of thoughts inside of his mind. A resigned sigh fled his nostrils as he swallowed, and you restrained your glee. His next move would be to pull out of you--you were sure of it.

Silent, he met your stare, eye twitching while he examined your expression for what seemed like hours. The hand that had been at your clit cupped your cheek, his thumb cleaning the stains from your skin. The leather was hot and raw, like alcohol rubbing an open wound. He watched as his own fingers trailed over your jaw, down your chin, tracing the red welts he’d left there. It rested at your neck, its presence almost soothing--and then his teeth clenched, his hand clamping around your throat, his other hand pinching your wrists tighter.

Before you could shout, he squeezed, cancelling any noise, and plunged his cock deep into your cunt, observing with a sick derision as a shock of pain ripped through you. Grunting, he plowed into you again, striking something deep in your gut--but his palm snuffed the wail in your chest. Kylo thrust again, and again, a smirk curling on his lips while your eyes and cheeks swelled with blood and oxygen failed to find your brain.

“That’s it,” he hissed, your body rocking from his power. Tremors of fury shook his face while he pierced you with ruthless snaps of his hips, teeth bared in a primal display of domination. “I _know_ this is what you like. I _know_ it.” 

He released your neck for only a moment--you supposed to keep you conscious--before tightening his grip, fucking into you faster, chest heaving with excitement. Your vision was fuzzy, speckled with tiny cavities, the vicious drill of his dick wracking you with pain. But pain was your anchor, your reminder that with every weakened breath that you were alive, still alive in the hands of this monster.

“You’re so beautiful…” Kylo’s breath was uneven--he was close. “I want to keep you--break you--make you mine.” He winced, gasping in pleasure. “But…”

Another flash of hope-- _but_ he couldn’t. _But_ he’d have to let you go. _But_ you would never be his. Tears, born from the anticipation of relief, flooded your eyes. Your pussy was spasming. Sore. You wouldn’t have to endure much longer.

He leaned into your ear, keeping his savage pace, his dick still gripped by the automatic clenches of your cunt. “Mm, _fuck_ , you’re making me feel _so_ good…” His teeth worried the lobe of your ear. “But I know you. I know you’ll never give up.” 

Swallowing against his palm, you replied with the slightest nod you’d ever managed in your life. Just a bit more.

“So I’ll enjoy you this one last time…” His voice was a shadow of what you’d known, possessed with a black, foreign wickedness. “And make sure no one can ever have you again.”

Horror struck your heart like a needle, and your eyes were planets, filling with fear. “ _No_ ,” you spat, the word barely scraping its way from under his hand. 

Adrenaline rushed you like a tide, and you attempted freedom a final time, sapping the last reserves of your strength to buck him off of you. It was instinctual, the frantic effort of a cornered animal to preserve its life--but as frenzied as you were, Kylo was just as apathetic, regarding you with a bored vacancy. He slowed his thrusting, waiting for you to expend the remnants of your energy--and without a full breath of air, those remnants were mere scraps.

“Enough, now.” He twisted his hand, strangling any further movement, and adjusted his hips, pumping into you with renewed vigor. “That’s it-- _fuck_ \--that’s it…”

His ferocity matched the bounding of your heart, electricity zipping through you, seeking any resource that would end with you leaving this room alive. But it was futile--and you knew this, knew it in the pit of your plummeting stomach. You wanted to be strong, wanted to prove him wrong--but it was all you could do to realize these would be your last breaths, your last memories. You wondered who’d remember you were gone--you wondered who would remember you’d existed to begin with.

This was your fault, really, for getting involved with Kylo Ren. You should have known better. Should have resisted his advances when you’d had the chance. Should have realized the only outcome of sleeping with a monster was learning you were no safer, even when he was inside of your bed.

Sobs bubbled in your chest, waterfalls of salt, silent wails of resignation resonating across your face. Grunting, Kylo rammed his cock into you, his breath loud, gasping, sweat slipping down his nose.

“Beautiful-- _fuck_ , so _beautiful_ ,” he moaned. “So fucking _perfect… shit_!”

He keened, grimacing with bliss as ecstasy consumed him, pouring cum into your pussy with every brutal smack of his hips. His cries devolved into snarls as he fucked you through the cresting waves of his climax, and he released your neck, oxygen hitting you like cold water. You wheezed, struggling underneath him, but his weight had you stuck. Still riding out the tail of his peak, Kylo reached to his side, and you heard a click--his lightsaber. Screaming, you shook your head, knowing it was in vain.

“No! Kylo! Please! Don’t do this, I don’t want to--please-- _stars_ , please, I’ll do anything, I’ll stay with you, I’ll be yours, I’ll never complain, Kylo, please! Please! _Gods_ , please just--”

“Enough.” His voice was so quiet that you stopped to hear him. 

Kylo pressed the saber under your jaw, the ignition end flush with your flesh. Bumps radiated out over your skin, frozen from the chill of the metal. Your chin quivered, and he stilled it, using the weapon to push shut your chattering teeth. You could see in his eyes. He didn’t believe you. And he was--disappointed. Regretful. _Sad_. Your face was on fire, blazing with terror and tears. You didn’t want this to be the end. But your muscles were spent. Your will was snapped. And all you could do was submit.

“Please,” you whimpered, a half-hearted plea for mercy. “I… I don’t want to die.”

“I know.” He leaned forward, pressing a chaste kiss to your forehead. “I love you.”

Then there was nothing but light--bright, red light, a cool fire, blinding you from behind your eyes--and howling, like the screech of lightning through clouds. Your world was noise and flame, no pain, no breath, no thoughts--an existence of _feeling_ , of relief, of tranquility, of _freedom_. And then blackness, emptiness, a hollow more vast than the galaxy itself. 

Kylo leaned back, watching your life fade, watching your jaw go limp, watching your head loll to the side. No longer rebellious. No longer disobedient. He clicked off the saber and hitched it back on his belt, pulling out of your cunt and tucking himself away while he returned to his feet. One final, lingering glimpse of your body.

He blinked, slowly, and disappeared through the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Following a request on TOC, I was inspired to write an entire oneshot for my boo, bestwithalisp. I'm a sick depraved individual who is probably going to hell. But, now you know. I LOVE NONCON. Kill me.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed, for those who didn't vomit! Love you so much. <3


End file.
